Bachi
( ) | birthday = May 3 | age = 23 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = A | affiliation = MisQ | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = MisQ | base of operations = Rider City | relatives = N/A | education = High School Level | fullbring = Sword of Deception | storyline = TBTP: Retribution | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Bachi (罰, Bachi) is a Human with Fullbring powers. She is a member of MisQ. Appearance When she first appears, Bachi has fiery red hair that reaches down past her shoulders, complimented by dark onyx-colored eyes. She donned a typical schoolgirl outfit at the time. When she reappears six years later, she has noticeably grown older. While she retains her red hair, it now has yellow tips, making it more flame-like in appearance. It is also far longer, now having to be worn in a long ponytail. She also changes her outfit to a black jacket, purple bra, and short jean shorts. With this exposure, a red tattoo is clearly visible on her mid-section.She also possesses a blue tattoo on her right shoulder. Personality Much like her hair, Bachi's personality is a fiery one. She is easily provoked and angered, and is extremely aggressive in combat. Despite this, she can also be rather playful, shown from her numerous encounters with Yūga Shikizaki and Raian Getsueikirite. She has also been proven to be a very loyal and trustworthy friend, despite her outbursts from time to time. History Equipment : Bachi's katana is a family heirloom, and something she treasures very much. As such, it is the focus of her Fullbring. For the most part, Bachi's katana is normal, however, the blade is purple, with seven green eye-shaped additions along the blade. Powers & Abilities Fullbring Sword of Deception (詐欺の剣, Sagai no Ken); Bachi's Fullbring is a clad-type. Each "eye" marking on the blade marks a form she can assume. Each form has its own strengths and weaknesses, thus giving the Fullbring its name, as it deceives the foe by having multiple powers; something uncommon in Fullbrings. *'Knight Form' (ナイトフォーム, Naitofōmu): The main form she takes gives her knight's armor around her upper torso, and changes her katana into a broadsword. This form balances her attack and defense perfectly, which is why it is her preferred combat form. *'Celestial Form' (天体フォーム, Tentai fōmu): In this form, her armor engulfs her body, producing body armor on her torso, arms, and legs, a long metal skirt, and two metal horns coming out of her head. She also gains four wings and two swords. ** Enhanced Speed: In this form, Bachi's "Bringer Light" is maxed out, allowing her to travel at faster speeds than most Captain-level Shinigami. ** Flight: The wings in this form allow her to gather reishi beneath them, giving her a form of flight. ** Celestial Halo (天体ヘイロー, Tentai heirō): Bachi crosses her swords and then makes a slashing motion, creating a X-shaped wave of spiritual energy that is powerful enough to cause a sizable explosion. By slashing side-to-side, she can make this energy into a circle around her body, which then travels outwards from there, giving the technique its namesake. This allows her to attack multiple opponents at once. Trivia * She shares a voice actor with . * Bachi's theme song, as chosen by the author, is The Change by . Category:Fullbringer Category:Human Category:Female